The Adventure Time: Marceline,Fionna and Cake
by Funny Angy77
Summary: Una aventura llena de romance,misiones y peligros, 2 reyes helados y 3 guerreras despuestas proteger sus mundos! ¡3 tormentos que las hacen comfundirse mas y mas! ¿Que pasara?
1. Chapter 1:Ayuda Gatuna

_**N de**_** A:**** Es mi primer fic y puede tener horrores si? Mi amiga FioreMarcy me ayuda y me insipiró...Era algo muy raro por que antes no me gustaba (XD)...Okis...Aqui el capitulo 1!...(Esta narrado por Cake,osea...Yoop)**

_Habían pasado meses desde la aventura con nuestros hermanos Finn y Jake...Paso bastante desde que fuimos a Uuu,era muy divertido pasarla con ellos y en verdad conocerlos mucho mejor...Conocer a Jake era muy divertido,era "normal" en su sentido...Finn era agradable pero mas elocuente que Fionna! Lord Monochromicorn siempre reia con el "baile tropical"...Fue una aventura muy divertida..._

**{Casa Del Árbol}**

_Fionna estaba recostada en su cama viendo fotos de todos sus amigos,por mi parte escogía un color de lazo para mi cita con Lord...¡¿PERO CUAL USARE?!...Fionna miro muy raramente una fotografía,me acerque a ella..._

-¿Fi? ¿Te encuentras bien?-_No respondió...Comenzó a llorar-_Vamos Sister! ¿Que ocurre?

**-¡No quiero hablar de eso por favor!**_-Dijo llorando pero muy mal..._

-No puedo ayudarte si no me dices_-Dije sentandome a su lado,aun no quería decirme...Hasta que..._

**-Esta bien hermana...Uff...Te diré...Mira-**_Me entregó unas fotos...WTF?...Eran de ella y El Principe Flama..._

-¿Por que aun tienes esto?

**-Talvez olvide deshacerme de ella...No puedo evitar llorar por ese tonto...**_-Fionna se puso mucho peor asi qué me decidí a ayudarla antes de que se ponga peor..._

_-_Eh! Tranqui! Sin lagrimas si?...No quiero que llores por ese engreído...Ahora levantate y ayudame a elegir un lazo perfecto para mi cita con Lord!

**-Jejeje! ¿Para cuando la luna de miel?**_-Decía de una forma picarona!_

-¿QUE? Es una broma ¿No?...No vez que solo salimos? Las fotos te enloquecieron el cerebro hermana-_Ya molesta dije,osea...¿Que insinuaba? Soy gata con respeto aun! Ademas Mono aun es muy niño para mi...Supuestamente jajaja_

**{En la Cueva}**

_**-Por favor...¿Cuan le diras la verdad? ¡Quedas en ridiculo primo!-**__Decía Marceline en tono de enojo y burlon_

_**-¿Perdon? ¿Que clase de acusacion es esta?...¡Me siento ofendido prima!**__-Marshall solo le seguia el juego a Marcy pero en el fondo sabia que ella tenía razon..._

_**-¡Estoy siendo sincera!...Admito que Fionna no es una chica fea...Y me duele,hasta vomito cuando lo digo primo,me da asco pero deves desirle...Aunque Fionna sea una pobre que tenga como hermana a un saco de pulgas-**__Los chistes de Marceline hacian que el tiempo pasara volando...Ambos a pesar de descubrir que eran familiares se entendian muy bien..._

_**-Lo pensare pero...¿Que hay de Finn y tu?-**__Marceline tomaba su bebida pero al escuchar eso escupio todo_

_**-Finn es solo mi Lacayo!**_

_**-Si como no...Yo soy super vampiro y me criaron una manada de Ghunter's salvajes! Por favor Marcy! ¡Eh escuchado esa historia miles de veces!**__-Marceline intento hacerse la desinteresada pero no funciono...Marshall tambien se hacia el tonto...Ambos con un secreto muy oculto...-__**Emm...Debo irme Marcy...La comida no se consige sola si?**_

_**-Como quieras super vampiro jajaja me voy a Ooo si? Bye primo!**__-Marceline partio y Marshall finjio irse a cazar pero en realidad partió hacia otro lugar..._

**{Dulce Reino}**

-Claro que no Mono...Vete si quieres,estare bien!_-Lord Monochrornicorn asintio y estaba listo para su cita conmigo pero...El Dulce Principe parecia preocupado,Lord se acerco a DP-_Estoy bien Mono...Lo menos que quiero es que pienses en mi en este día tan especial para ti si?_-Lord asintio y se fue...El Dulce Principe desidio ir a visitar a Fionna luego...Esperando en verdad poder desile lo que sentia y que ella lo acepte..._

**{En la Casa del Árbol}**

_Me había puesto un lazo de color lila con un moño en mi cuello y otro moño lila con blanco en mi oreja hizquierda..._

**-Te vez hermosa Cake!**_-Desia mi hermana acomodandome el moño bien en mi orejita..._

-Gracias hermana! Hoy quiero que sea bastante especial para nosotros...¿Acaso no as visto la relacion de Arcoiris y Jake? ¡Eso si es una pareja!_-Dije algo desilucionada...La verdad tenia algo de celos..._

**-Cake! No se puede pretender ser como otras parejas...Sale como sale hermana,pero ya alegre te digo que ustedes no seran como Jake y Arcoiris...¡Seran** **mejores!**_-Admito que las palabras de mi hermana me inspiraban pero era una gata ademas de aventurera...Superficial,queria que todo sucediera enserio...En fin,ternmine los ultimos detalles y estaba lista,lastima que los problemas saben como llegar solos..._

**-Estoy algo preocupada aun...**

-Tranquila Sister!...Todo saldra bien si?

_**-Veo que tus emociones estan mal...¿Te**__**ayudo?**__-Al ver la persona que se asomo era el estupido engreido...¡Marshall!_

-¿Que haces aqui idiota?_-Dije bufandole...! Enserio lo odiaba!-¿Por que nos espias pervertido?_

_**-¿Yo?...¡Jamas! Solo escuche lamentos y risas...Y vine,controla tu cola y no te vuelvas Jake!**__-Mi cola estaba erizada de enojo! En cualquier momento hay un vampiro menos en Aaa..._

**-¿Que hay** **viejo?**_-La actitud que usaba Fionna con Marshall dava asco..."¿Que hay viejo?...ASH!_

_**-Vine a ver como estaban...¿Estas bien?**_

**-Claro viejo...Estoy perfecta! Y aburrida** **jajaja**_**-**__Desia_

_**-¿Quieres acompañarme?**-Dijo ofreciendo su mano a la chica-**se que no me diras que no Fionna**_

**-Emm... Esta bien**_-Tomo la mano del vampiro y ambos se fueron,Fionna sobre la espalda de Marshall Le_

-¡ESPEREN!¡ ¡¿QUE PASARA CONMIGO?!-_ Grite pero no me oyeron, los jovenes ya se habian ido-_ Genial...Soy la forever alone del grupo-_ Me fui volando como pude detras de los jovenes pero perdi su rastro_

**{En los aires}**

_Fionna hiba sobre Marshall que estaba transformado en Murcielago enorme, los gritos de Fionna pedian mas y mas rapido_

**-Vamos Marshall! Ve mas rapido**

_**-Jaajajaa quieres mas rapido entonces te mostrare de lo que soy capas-**Marshall fue mas rapido y fionna se asusto pero luego comenzo a reirse, el viento jugaba y danzaba con sus cabellos, Marshall quiso hacer mas interesante el viaje y cerca de la cueva se hizo vampiro y dejo caer a Fionna por los aires..._

**-¡MARSHAAAAAALL!¡AYUDAAAAMEEEEE!**_- El vampiro reia al escuchar los gritos de Fionna, ella cerro sus ojos antes de estrellarse pero al abrirlos estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Marshall, este sonreia...Ayudo a parar a la joven_

**_-Eso fue divertido_**

**-Para nada viejo**_-La mirada del inmortal penetraba los ojos de Fionna probocando que esta los cerrara...Marshall se acerco a Fionna acariciando su flequillo dorado, quito su gorro haciendo que la larga cabellera de esta callera dejando a la visto su color dorado, Fionna se puso roja y Marshall se acerco aun mas besando a Fionna_

**{En los aires}**

_Había perdido el rastro de Fionna y Marshall...Su escapada arruino mi cita! Busque y busque pero nada..._

-¿Se te perdio algo Cake?_-El Dulce Principe llego a mi auxilio_

-Fionna se a escapado con Marshall Lee_-Gumball se quedo helado y cambio su rostro a enojo_

-Sube Cake!_-Me subi y Lord Mono me sonrio-_Busquemos a Fionna, Lord Monochromicorn!_-Mono entendio al instante y volo super rapido_

**{En la cueva de Marshall Lee}**

_Los besos se haciand cada vez mas intensos...Fionna estaba completamente comfundida..._

-¡FIONNA!_-Fionna dejo de besar a Marshall y se asusto al ver a Gumballa frente a ella-_¿Que dulces haces?

**-Yoo...Puedo explicarlo!**

-No quiero explicaciones! Tu_-dijo señalando a Marshall-_Alejate de ella

**_-Por favor! Te as ofendido ya Principe Gay?_**

-Te metiste con ella! ¿Como pudiste?

-Basta Gumball! Solo fue un axidente! No se ponga nervioso

-Vamonos..._-Fionna bajo la cabeza y se subio a Lord Mono_

**-Adios Marshall Lee**

_**-Adios Fionna...Lo siento**-El vampiro se hacerco a Gumball-**No eres su jefe me oiste? Dejala en paz...**_

-As echo suficiente por hoy dientudo_-Lord Mono partio tras la orden de Gumball, Marshall miro apenado y Fionna no paraba de llorar, Gumball estaba furioso...Ninguno dijo nada desde entonces_

**{En la cada del Árbol}**

-Tranquila Fi...No fue tu culpa

**-Arruine todo solo por besar a Marshall Lee**_-Fionna lloraba en su cama_

-¿A quien le importa lo que diga Gumball?

**-A mi si...Es mi amigo!**

-Siendo tu amigo deve respetarte y tus desiciones tambien Fionna

_**-Veo que la noche fue larga no?**-Marceline se acerco de la ventana sentandose alado de Fionna_

-¿Que haces aqui colmillos?

**_-¿Que le isieron a mi primo? Luce triste_**

**-Lo eh besado**

**_-Me lo suponia...tocaste su corazon fionna...Felicidades!_**

**-Yo no quería esto! Apenas me recupero de mi noviasgo con el Principe Flama**

**_-Pues piensa en lo que aras primero y como sera...Mi hermano de seguro te ama_**

-Tranquila Fionna! Te apoyaremos! Saldras adelante

**-¿Como?**

-Ya no dejes de seguir ordenenes pateticas de Gumball si?

**-¿Que? Pero es le principe!**

**_-Es el principe pero no tu gefe...Mi primo es mejor tonta!_**

**-¿Tu crees?**

-Te ayudaremos a conquistarlo jajajaja

**-Gracias chicas!**_-fionna abrazo a Cake y Marceline!_

_**-bien bien pero ya basta! El amor duele!**-dijo Marceline y todas reimos! Marceline se quedo en la noche con nosotras para animar a Fionna_

{**N de A: Hasta aqui el cap y espero que les guste! Luciana y fiorella me inspiraron! Marceline es Fiorella y Luciana es Fionna! Espero que les guste y hasta el otro cap!}**


	2. Chapter 2:Problemas Helados

**{N de A:**** Creo que me cope escribiendo! Me gusta escribir y ya quiero ver vuestras opiniones!(No soy española pero se me pego el acento xD) asique traigo el capitulo 2! Hasta ahora todo va alrededor de mi amiga Luciana(Fionna) jajajaja y se que Marceline no estaria con Cake y Fionna pero en esta historia lo hara por que como fiorella(Marceline) es una de mis mejores amigas eh desidido hacerlo... xD }**

_Apoyamos a Fionna toda la noche, al menos se sentía mejor, yo estaba agotada y mi cita con Lord Monochromicorn se había cancelado...Marceline se fue bien temprano asi los rayos del sol no la herían pero...Fionna estaba muy triste, asi que desidí traer compañia divertida..._

**{En la casa del Árbol}**

-¡OOOOH FIONNAAAAA!

**-¡dejame sola!**_-Aun estaba en su etapa de negacion, el amor adolecente... ¡ahy ahy ahy!_

-No puedes seguir tirada en esa cama Fionna! Arriba!

**-No Cake! Dejame en paz hermana!**

-No! Vinieron a verte

**-¡HOLA HOLA! ¡¿FIONNA?!**_-La voz iso que Fionna levantara su cabeza_

**-¡FINN!****_-_ **_Fionna corrio a abrazar a su hermano! -estaba contentisima de verlo_

-Veo que logramos algo no Finn?_-Dijo Jake algo gracioso_

-No olviden quien los llamo_-Dije peinando mi cola adorada_

**-No necesitaba ayuda Cake!**

**-Yo creo que si hermana!**_- Finn poso su mano en el hombro de Fionna_

-Nos necesitan!_-Dijo Jake mientras me empujaba!_

-¡HEY! ¡CUIDADO PERRO PULGOSO!_-Dije herizada_

**-Tranquila Cake!...¿Finn? Sabes todo ¿No es asi?**

**-Algo se y no te desanimes, los vampiros no son tan malos hermana**

**-No sienten lo que yo siento viejo...**_-Fionna volvio a tirarse a su cama..._

-Hey Fionna! Finn y Jake vinieron de muy lejos y quieren animarte

**-No pienses que es duro fionna**

**-Mmmm...Lo que necesitas es una aventura...¿Que dises Fionna?**

**-No estoy segura Finn...**

-Fionna!

**-Escucha! ¡Tu eres Fionna! ¡La chica mas aventurera que conosco!...Ella jamas se dejaria vencer por nadie**

**-Pero Finn...**

**-Pero nada Fionna! No te daras por vencida me oiste? Te quiero bien**

**-Esta bien viejo...Ganaste, ire contigo**_-Fionna se levanto se su capa abrazando a su hermano_

-**Vamos Fionna! Hagamos algo divertido**_-Me ise enorme _

_-_Todos arriba!_-Dije y todos se subieron a mi lomo_

**-Veras que te animaras Fionna**

-vamonooooooos_-Vole muy alto y Jake solo se asombro- _Soy mejor volando que tu pulgoso jajaja

-No es sierto! Yo ser mucho mejor que tu rabiosa- _El pulgoso comenzo a gruñirme y yo solo rei, sobrepasamos muchos lugares y llegamos a las montañas nevadas_

**-Bruuuub! ¡¿Que hacemos en tanto frio?!**

**-Ah imvestigar que trama el Rey Helado, ohy que vino a Aaa para algo pero nose que**_-Me ise pequeña y me escondi bajo el gorro de Fionna, Jake se banco el frio_

-Mmm... Podria comer una gran paleta helada_-Desia Jake intentando comer nieve_

**-No viejo! Esto no se come! Al menos que quieras quedar como un perro de las nieves!**

-Pues yo queria nieve...Bien_-Dijo Jake haciendo puchero y cruzado de brazos, luego camino alado de su hermano_

**-El castillo de la reina helada esta muy cerca, conosco a la Reina Helada y es muy pero muy mala**

**-Pues nuestro Rey Helado da lastima no viejo?**

-Jajajaja es super patetico

_**-Veo que les gustan las aventuras no?**_

**-Marceline? ¿Que haces aqui?- **Finn parecia comfundido pero de una manera linda, ahy el amor jajajaja

_**-Estaba aburrida, ¿Acaso la Reina Vampiro no puede divertirse con su lacayo y compañia?**_

**-Deje de ser tu lacayo Marcy!**

**_-Aun lo eres!_**

**_-_Que nooo!**

_**-Que siiii!**_

**-¡YA BASTAAA!**_-Dijo Fionna muy molesta!-_**Pelean por tonterias! ¡Marcy! ¡Si nos acompañas, no pelees!**

_**-Esta bien...Lo** intentare- Marcy puso un rostro de aburrimiento y se puso su saco contra el frio_

-Bien...¿Y ahora donde hermana?_-Dije congelandome al salir del gorro de Fionna_

**-Al castillo de la Reina helada...**_- Fuimos avanzando,Finn y Marceline no se dirigieron la palabra y se miraban de reojo_

**{En el reino de Fuego}**

**-Por favor mama!**

**-Eres el eredero del reino! ¡Comportate como tal!-** _El Principe Flama tenia problemas con su madre, el no queria tomar su trono y su madre lo obligaba a hacerlo por el bien del reino_

**-No lo hare madre! ¡Olvidalo!**_-El PF se fue dejando a su madre con un completo enojo, el Principe no era mas que un arogante pero algo lo tenia inquieto, al salir de su hogar se desidio a explorar pero aun triste por lo de su rompimiento con Fionna, llego a los bosques...Pero sintio un precentimiento demaciado raro_

**{En el reino Helado}**

-Es demaciada nieve...No volvere a comer helado en toda mi vida, ¿A quien engaño? ¡Te quiero!_-Dije abrazando a un pedaso de hielo!_

**-¡Cake! ¡¿Estas bien?!**_-Fionna comenzo a asustarse al verme abrazando un pedaso de hielo_

**_-La nieve y el fuerte sol nos altera_**_-Dijo Marceline,ella al tener un abrigo con capucha la portegia de los rayos del sol pero nosotros perdiamos la cordura ya,Fionna me tomo en brazos mientras comenzaba a alucinar-**Ponle un pedaso de hielo en su frente, disminuira la fiebre-**Fionna iso lo que Marceline le aconsejo, aunque Marceline se comportaba amable pero su forma de hablar era fria, aun asi comenzaba a agradar a Fionna_

**-Oigan chicas!-**_Dijo Finn gritando_

-Ese es el castillo de la Reina Helada chamacas?

**-Si Jake! Es ese!**_-Dijo fionna-_**Voy a cargarte hasta la entrada Cake!**

-No te preocupes Fionna...Estoy perfec-cta-_Dije lavantandome y caminando mareada pero volvi a caer al suelo rendida_

**-Mejor te cargo Cake!**_-Me volvio a tomar y llevar, caminamos hasta llegar a la entrada pero muñecos de nieve nos bloquearon el paso_

_-Por favor! ¿Creyeron que sera facil vanir aqui?-La reina helada se puso al frente nuestro volando-Si fue asi...¡Sera dificil escapar de aqui jajajajaja-La Reina Helada comenzo a tirarnos rayos de hielo...Corri todo lo que pude con Fionna detras,Marceline intento atacar a RH pero no pudo hacer nada! ¿Era mi insprecion o la RH es mas fuerte?_

**-Jamas ganaras Reina Helada!**

_-¿eso crees Fionna? Dime...¿Como te ah ido con el Dulce Principe? jajajajaja eres patetica-La reina helada hacia enojar mas y mas a Fionna, hasta que ella saco su espada pero cuando estubo a punto de atacar a RH pero alguien se puse delante de ella congelando a Fionna!_

-¡FIONNNA! ¡NOOO!_-el Rey Helado habia congelado a Fionna, estube a punto de atacar a los tontos helados hasta que alguien me freno_

**_-Piensa antes de actuar garras!_**_-Marceline me tomo y no me solto! ¿No entiende que mi hermana esta en peligro?_

**-Hay que pensar en algo! Ire yoo!...¡'AAAAAAAAH!**_-Finn corrio hacia el Rey Helado_

-Hermanito! ¡NOOOO!_-Era demaciado tarde, tambien lo congelaron_

_**-Genial! ¿Alguien quiere ir?**_

-Tenemos que hacer algo_-Dije de un lado para el otro asustada_

-Genial! Ambos congelados!_-Jake se ponia mas nervioso aun, nos escondimos pensando que hacer_

-Bien,Finn y Fionna estan ambos congelados! Tenemos que allar la forma de ayudarlos

-Solo se puede con algo caliente_-Dijo el perro desanimado_

-Marcy! Distrae a los Reyes y nosotros vamos por..._-No pude terminar de hablar que alguien me interrumpio_

-Las paletas heladas jajajaja

-¡YA VAMONOS VIEJO!_-Le grite a Jake,Marceline asintio y se dirigio a su plan de distraccion, nosotros nos acercamos a los congelados!_

-Mira Cake_-Dijo Jake en susurro-_Son los Principes, estan atrapadas

**{Mientras Marceline}**

**_-Hey bolas de grasa llenas de nieve!_**

_-¿Como te atreves Reina Vampira?-Dijo furiosa la Reina Helada_

_-**¿Como me atrevo? Haciendolo jajajaja**_

_-Toma esto bocona!-La Reina Helada comenzo a atacar a Marcy pero esta evadia sus ataques,desaparecia pero volvia aparecer_

_**-Aaaah!**-Marcy comenzo a bostezar-**Ustedes aburren jajajaja**-Los Reyes seguian atacandola pero nada...Hasta que ambos Reyes unieron sus poderes y Marceline se le iso mas dificil luchar-**¿Que? ¡Oh no!**-Comenzo a evadir todo pero eran mas fuertes y mas rapidos! Marceline penso **Apurencen chicos! No aguantare mucho tiempo!**_

**{Mientras Jake y Cake}**

-Esto me pone los pelos de puntaaaa!

-Tranquila gata! Algo deve aver que nos sirva...

-Talvez pueda ayudarlos!_-Genial...El Principe Flama_

-¿Que haces aqui Flama?

-Pense que querrian ayuda y veo que el frio aqui se paso_-Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Fionna y Finn congelados-**Puedo ayudaros si quereis**_

-Grrr!

-Cake!_-Jake me regaño y con un enorme suspiro acepte,Flama comenzo a derretir el hielo que los paralizaba pero esta hera muy poderoso..._

_-Valla valla! ¿Que tenemos aqui?- Ho no! El Rey Helado tenia a Marceline!_

**_-Cuando salga de esta te arrepentiras!_**

_-Sige rogando Marceline! jajajaja-Dijo la Reina Helada riendo-Ahora...Es un honor tener a su majestad aqui! Ias con el resto de los Principes!_

_-¿Que hay de mis Princesas?_

_-¡CALLA INUTIL!-Grito Reina a el Rey Helado_

-¿Eso creen?¡AAAAAH!_-Flama tiro una llamarada hacia los bloquees de hielo liberando a Fionna y Finn..._

_-¡NOOOOO!_

**-Somos libres viejo!**_-Dijo fionna gritando corriendo a abrazarme-_**Cake!**

-Tambien te extrañe hermana!_-Dije sin angustia ya_

**-Oh no! Marceline!**_-Dijo Finn asustado_

_**-Estoy bien lacayo...Si tan solo...grrr..pudi-ier-a...¡SOLTARME!-**Marcy intento todo pero nada funciono_

**-Sueltala Reina! El juego acabo!**

_-El juego acabo para ti niña tonta! ¡AAAAH!-La RH tiro un rayo de hielo que saco volando a fionna por los aires!_

-Yo voy por ella!_-Dijo Flama volando...Fionna caia en picada y el PF estaba apunto de atraparla hasta que una oleada de viento paso super rapido y al volver a mirar,Flama se dio cuenta que Fionna ya no estaba_

_**-Deviste ser mas rapido Flama!**-Dijo Marshall Lee riendo mientras cargaba a Fionna que tenia sus ojos tapados_

**-¿Ah? ¡Marshall!**

_**-El mismo Fi! Estas asalvo!**-Marshall bajo a Fionna dejando a el Principe Flama furioso y ardiendo mas de lo normal-**¡Suelta a mi prima bruja!**_

-Tengo una idea...Todos juntos!-_Dije y todos entendieron_

**-¡JAKE Y CAKE! ¡MURO CONTRA NIEVE!**_-Dijieron Finn y Fionna juntos! Nos transformamos en muros y el hielo de los reyes nos dio pero casi no nos hacia daño! Marshall se iso Murcielago enorme y volo,Flama ataco desde arriba del muro cin fuego,ataco a todos los muñecos de nieve! Marshall razguñaba a todos los muñecos partiendolos por la mitad...Estaba cubierto con una capa negra que se ajustaba a su tamaño que elegia,Fionna ataco a la Reina Helada y Finn ataco al Rey Helado..._

**-Toma esto Rey Helado!**_-Golpeo con su puño a el RH!_

_-¡AAAAH!¡No se valee!-Dijo el RH quejandose,Finn se acerco a Marceline que estaba congelada del cuello para abajo y partio su hielo contenedor con una espada_

**-¡AAAAAH!**_-al partirlo Marceline era libre_

_-¿Ah? Gracias Finn!__-Dijo algo temblorosa,Finn le coloco una capa para no quemarce y puso un brazo de Marceline rodeando su cuello para sostenerse, la ayudo a caminar-**No hagas esto lacayo...No valgo la pena**_

**-No Marceline...Jamas se abandona a un amigo y mas...A uno tan especial como tu**_-Una sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro de Marcy pero luego gemio de dolor,su cuerpo estaba algo inmovil..._

_Mientras Fionna golpeo con patadas a la RH y con su espada termino el resto!_

_-U-u-ustedes no-o pu-u-uede-e-en vencerme!-Dijo la RH agotada_

**-Si podemos! Cake! Forma de Raqueta!**_-Me ise una raqueta enorme y lance a los reyes que Marshall y PF habian atado muy lejos de aqui..._

_**-No los veremos por un buen tiempo**-Dijo Marshall riendo..._

**-¡Ou!**_-Fionna cayo inconciente a el suelo nevado,Marshall toco su frente y tenia..._

_**-Esta emferma...Tiene fiebre-**Dijo Marshall mientras cargaba a Fionna_

-Suban a Marceline y Fionna a mi lomo,estan heridas-_Marceline se desmayo tambien,Finn se subio cargando a Marcy y Marshall se subio cargando a Fionna,ambos preocupados por sus chicas, el resto se subio sobre Jake...sin saber que pasaria luego_

**{N de A: Hasta aqui el cap,fue mucha pelea y creo que are mas romance en el otro cap,espero que les guste sip? besos a mis hermanas Luciana(Fionna) y Fiorella(Marceline)! espero sus comentarios! Si comentan sabre si soy buena y ver si sigo con esta nove sip? gracias!}**


	3. Chapter 3:Acompañados

**{N de A: Creo que gracias a ustedes sigo con mi nove...Aqui el cap 3...Les tengo un anorme mensaje abajo del todo xD}**

_Los días se pasaban tan rapido que ni veias el sol ocultarse..._

_Ese aque muy extraño día Fionna paso toda la tarde en reposo y Marceline tambien, Finn solo tenia algo frio su cuerpo pero estaba mejor...Fionna aun no despertaba, tenia miedo de que algo malo le pasace,Marcy estaba igual, ninguna con signos de estar concientes..._

-Finn...Me vas a volver loco si sigues dando vueltas asi_-Dijo el perro de piel amarilla mientras retaba a su hermano nervioso_

**-Lo siento viejo, me preocupa Mar...**_-Se dio cuenta lo que diria y callo, Jake y yo nos miramos picarones_

-De quien te preocupas?_-Dije divertida_

**-De nadie**_-Dijo Finn, al fin sentandose_

-Tu tranquilo, yo nervioso hermanito, ellas estaran bien si?_-Dije Jake mientras ponia su pata en el hombro del humano_

**_-¿Alguna señal de recuperacion?_**

-Lo siento Marshall, aun no despiertan_-Dije triste_

**_-Esto es desesperante_**

**-Peor que desesperante viejo**_-De alli salio la Dulce Princesa y todos nos paramos_

-Su majestad, ¿Como estan?

-Pues...Ambas estan bien pero...Estan agotadas, necesitan compañia y cuidados especiales si?

-De eso yo me encargo_-Esa noche Marshall no se alejo de mi lado y ni de el de Fionna, pense...¿Por que no darle solo una oportunidad a colmillos aver como cuida a mi hermanita? mmm...Marshall estaba a punto de irse..._

-Marshall Lee espera!

_**-¿Pasa algo Cake?**__-Se puso frente a mi, al hacerlo senti miedo_

-Quiero que mañana cuides a Fionna en su casa si?

**_-Pero yo crei que..._**

-¿Que despues de ver eso en el bosque te odiaria?...Fionna es bastante grandesita para cuidarse sola, detesto admitirlo pero es verdad, ella se merece amigos como tu y no se lo impedire, no le impedire ser amiga del Rey de los Vampiros,asique...¡Mañana te quiero listo para cuidar de ella!_-Dije con un tono de sargento_

_**-Si señora!**__-Dijo Marshall comico y se largo, esa noche lleve a Fionna a casa, se sentia mejor pero no la dejaria salir, alguien devia terminar las cosechas para Dulce Principe y para no hacer doble trabajo...Lord Monochrormicorn me ayudaria..._

**{En la cueva de Marceline}**

**_-Puedo cuidarme sola!_**

**-Lo siento Marceline, me ordenaron cuidarte cueste lo que cueste asique sentada!**_-Marceline le puso la peor cara al humano pero solo consiguio que este se enoje_

**-Dudo que ese truco viejo te sirva Marcy**

**_-Hare que te rindas y ya no me cuides Lacayo inutil!_**

**-Entiende que solo quiero cuidarte asique vete a descanzar**

_**-AAAAAH! ¡AL FINAL DEL DÍA SE QUE TE RENDIRAS! QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!**__-Marceline se encerro en su habitacion dejando a Finn afuera callado..._

**-Genial, tu y tus ideas viejo-**_-Dijo el humano culpando a Jake que lo habia mandado antes de irse a cuidar a Marceline_

Del otro lado...Marceline estaba triste pero escondia su tristesa (sin llorar) para que nadie viera lo sensible que era...Pensaba...¿Por que no darle una oportunidad a Finn?, no queria parecer una tonta pero tampoco dejar el dolor atras, Marcy se levanto desidida y acomo su cuarto disimulando, Finn paso...

**-¿Te encuentras bien?**

_**-¿Por que no habria de estarlo Lacayo? ¡Me siento grandiosa!**__-Dije muy feliz..._

**-Okey...Me alegra eso...**_-Marceline se sento en su cama y Finn delante de ella, mirandola a los ojos..._

**_-¿Sabes? Contigo siento que...Puedo ser yo misma sin temerle a lo que me digan por que se que no me juzgaras_**

**-Siempre contaras conmigo Marceline**_-Dijo Finn golpiando el hombro de ella en señal de amistad y Marcy se ruborizo, luego miro hacia el suelo pensando..._

**_-Mira a la Reina de los Vampiros como un fracaso_**

**-¿Por que lo dises?**

**_-Talvez lo sea_**

**-No digas eso...Eres lista y siempre sabras que hacer**_-Finn abrazo a Marceline, ella se quedo pensando, sin salir de los brazos de Finn..._

**{En la casa del Árbol}**

_Fionna se habia levantado a medio dia y se dio cuenta que yo no estaba y se preocupo_

**-¿Cake? ¿Hermana?...¿Donde estas?-¡CAKE!**_**-**__Miro para todas partes pero sin señales de su hermana, iva a salir pero alguien la asusto-_**¡AAAH!**_-Adopto posicion defenciba y saco su espada-_**¡MUETRASTE YA!**

**_-Tranquila Fionna_**

**-Marshall Lee? ¿Que haces aqui?**

_**-Veo que te sientes mejor no?**_-_Fionna miro todo comfuso, ¿Que hacia ese vampiro en su hogar?_

**-¿Donde esta Cake?**

**_-Fue a ayudar a el Cara de Chicle mientras estabas aqui...Yo te cuidare_**

**-En tus sueños viejo! Yo me largo!**_-Fionna se iva a largar y Marshall se lo impidio-_**-¡Dejame pasar viejo!**

**_-¿Que? ¿Para ir con el Principe Gay? Seguro..._**

**-Marshall! Dejameee pasaar!**_**-**__Desia forcejeando con el! Lo empujaba y no salia-_**¿Acaso estaaas...Celoso?**

**_-¿Del cara de Chicle bien puto? Seguro..._**

**-Dejame pasar viejooo!**_-De tanto peliar ambos calleron al piso,Fionna ensima de Mashall-_**¡Eres un tonto!**

_**-¿Y tu?...No puedes irte**__-Fionna se paro_

**-¿Por que no lo aría?**

**_-Tienes que reponerte ¿entiendes?_**

**-¿Entonces me quedare aqui contigo?**

**_-Asi es..._**

**-Entonces...Primero...¡ATRAPAMEEE!**_-Fionna salio corriendo y Marshall arqueo una seja, esto se comvertiria en una persecusion de niños, el inmortal volo por cada sombra amiga para llegar antes que Fionna..._

_Mientras ella había ganado muy camino corriendo...Paso corriendo cerca al lago pero algo la emvistio-_**¿Ah?...¡Marshall! ¡Crei averte perdido!**

**_-Si claro...No soy tan tonto ¿sabes?...¡Vuelve a tu cas aFionna!_**

**-¡Nooo!**

**_-Si volveras!_**

**-¡Que nooo!**_-En eso volvieron a peliar! Fionna con su espada y Marshall con su bajo-hacha, ambos alado del balcon, lo que parecia una pelea de furia solo eran juegos de los jovenes que poco a poco olvidaron la frustracion y comenzaron a reirse, en eso Marshall empujo accidentalmente a Fionna al agua...Al caer no salia y Marshall comenzo a asustarse_

_**-¿Fionna?...¡FIONNA!**__-Marshall se tiro al agua y busco a Fionna..Estaba desesperado por allarla con vida, hasta que alguien aparecio y lo ahogo...Marshall se asusto y al subir a la superficie encontro a Fionna riendo_

**-Te as creido todo jajajaja**

**_-¿Sabes que casi me matas del susto?_**

**-No sabia jajajaja**_-Marshall se avalanzo a Fionna asi comenzando una pelea en el agua..._

**{Ooo:En el Dulce Reino}**

-¡Hay Arco Iris! ¿Que cosas dises?_-Jake solo reia al oir a su amada contarle cosas extrañas y divertidas, luego noto a la Dulce Princesa nerviosa-_Princesa, luce nerviosa...¿Por que tanta nerviosidad?

-¿Nerviosidad? La palabra correcta es "¿Por que tantos nervios?"-_Quien ama a las personas inteligentes? uuff!-_-Y no estoy nerviosa Jaky! Es solo que hay bastante trabajo por hacer...

-¿Trabajo? Pues...Casi no hay princesa pero bueno..Descanze si quiere

-Gracias pero...No, aun quedan cosas por hacer_-Y se retiro_

-Si no la conociera mejor diria que algo le molesta-_Dijo el Bulldog susurrando a Arcoiris...Y siguiero con el trabajo..._

**{Aaa: En el Dulce Reino}**

-Estoy bien Lord...Es solo que..._-El se sento a mi lado posando su hocico en mi hombro animandome-_Eres un amor Mono, gracias por el apoyo

-Cake! ¿Como esta Fionna?

-Tranquilo Principe, ella esta mejor y Marshall la cuida

-¡¿MARSHALL?!...DIGO...Marshall...Que bueno_-Y Gumball se retiro sin desir mas, jamas fui tonta..._

-Lord! Esta noche veremos que hacen el par de enamorados sip?_-Lord dio pesuñazos de felicidad y me beso, que tierno era...Nuestra relacion iva mejorando cada vez mas..._

**{En el lago}**

_Fionna estaba recostada a un lado de Marshall abrazandolo, ambos secandose y mirando el cielo estrellado...Fionna no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas, el vampiro al darse cuenta se las seco con sus dedos indises..._

**-Estoy bien Marshall**

**_-Segura? ¿En que piensas?_**

_Fionna se sento y miro hacia abajo..._

**-Pienso en mis padres, no recuerdo como eran, quienes eran...No se, pero la gran duda es...¿Quien soy yo?**_-Dijo ya largando lagrimas, Marshall pensaba que devia hacer algo peor luego del otro dia habia arruinado bastante la amistad con la humana_

**_-De seguro eres mas especial de lo que crees Fionna...Puedo ayudarte a saber mas de tu vida, si quieres..._**

**-La verdad siento que algo hago mal Marshall...**

_**-Solo hay algo que podemos hacer...**__-La humana miro raro al vampiro_

_Marshall llevaba a Fionna con los ojos tapados, estaban en un lugar muy oscuro del bosque...Donde ningun rayo de luz los alcanzaba...Marshall llevo a Fionna a una vieja casa, era de madre,una cabaña algo destruida...Al entrar a esa cabaña algo muy extraño imvadio la mente de Fionna, como si sienta ese lugar familiar..._

**{En la Cueva de Marceline}**

**_-Jajaja claro que no_**

**-Marceline! Es gracioso y no es mi culpa jajajaja...Quiero aclarar algo, ¿Soy tu Lacayo oh que?**_-Marceline lo penso mucho y dudaba..._

**_-Bueno...Eh desidido que, siempre fuiste importante para mi por que fuiste mi Lacayo pero mas fuiste mi amigo...Siempre me as apoyado heroe, digamos que eres como mi mejor amigo ¿Si?_**

**-Si Marceline, gracias y veo que nuestra amistad avanzo mucho**

**_-No te iluciones aun Heroe, eres mi amigo y quiero tu apoyo tontin_**

**-Jajaja ok...Ok!**_-Marcy solo lo miro con una sonrisa, luego se retiro...En su mente solo pensaba que se sentiria tocar el sol, que se sentiria sentir, tocar de otra forma, como se sentiria ser..."¡Humana!"_

**{NOTA DE ANGYYYY! OK! jjajjaajjaa:**

**Ho-ola! Apuesto este capitulo...Ha que algun día sere mejor escritora que Fiorella Mercado...(Hay viene toda la cancionsita de HolaSoyGerman jajjaja)**

**Lei capitulos de mi hermanita FioreMarcy(No es mi hermana de verdad, por parte ojala lo sea por otra da miedo y solo quiera meterle ajo en la boca, ok no) y me di cuenta que el principio y el final tiene mensajes divertidos...¿Por que no hacer lo mismo? (N para Fiooh: No me copio de ti, solo me inspiras jajaaja)...Ok! Lei los capitulos de mi amiga y si...Tiene problemas demaciado psicologicos pero al menos no es una psicopata como Luciana(TKM) jajajaja, admito que ver a Camila y Miariam en sus caps me isieron tentarme demaciado jajajaja y Cecilia?...NADA QUE VER CON SU PERSONALIDAD! ok jajajajaja hermosa? ok me quede re O_o, osea...Mejor no hablo por que mi nueva "Mamy"(Luciana) me dise que me exedo con las bromas asique...**

**Ingles: No more jokes**

**Italiano: Scherzi non piú (N para Luuh: No es un gato eh? xD)**

**Español Latino: No mas bromas :'(**

**Prometo no dejarlos "TAN" intrigados sip? Besos de la Lokita, gata magica, semi-boluda, trastornada, traumada, vengativa y Dulce(XD) Angy! Os kiero mucho sip? Feliz San Valentin atrasado**

**PD: Les pegue como a 5 personas como mi fierro golpeador de parejas felices y pise como a 20 pibes que se morian por mi xDDDDD**

**PD2: Se que los traumo... Besos a Fiore, Luciana y uno de mis seguidores favoritos...Marchell Lee(Lamento la comfucion sip?) Me pegue a sus historia y no puedo despegar...Tambien besos a Leonora,TKM Corazon!**

**PD3: Se iso largo el mensaje de N de Angy!**

**PD:4: muchas PD! Se que los canso**

**Besos de Angy y Goodbye-Se you later(Ingles) Addio-arrivederci(Italiano) Adios-Hasta luego(Español)**

**PD Finale: Practico idiomas :3 y me acostumbro a hacer capitulos largos xD**


	4. Chapter 4:Poderes Revelados

**Holaaaaaaaaaa Lectoreeeeeeeees! ¿Estan aburridos? ¿Entonces? ¡ES HORA DE AVENTURA! We...(Re be Happy la piba xD)...4to capitulo! Avanzo bn, aunque tendre problemas para publicar ya que la compu es de mi madre y solo me la presta cuando...emmm...¿Que dias es hoy? Ok, asique escribire los caps en word y luego los pasare sip? Asi me ahorro menos...Asque, sin mas preambulo(jamas supe que significa) les traigo el capitulo...CUATRO, UATRO,ORTUAC!(por que lo desia alrevez? xD) ... {No de A:Tengo mi compu pero tiene el puto Anti-Virus que em bloquea el FanFiction asique los are por word sip? luego le robo la compu a mi mamy(mi verdadera mamy y no la jodida de mi amiga que no me deja hacer bromas :'( ) y publicare sip?...}**

_Fionna estaba parada ante esa vieja cabaña de madera...Asustada de ver lo que le esperaba adentro, Marshall puso una mano en su hombro y le indico que avanze, este lugar le dava aires de miedo pero al mismo tiempo familiar, al entrar vio que todo estaba casi destruido...El piso que alguna vez fue muy hermoso estaba quemado al igual que una parte de esa casa, al entrar a las habitaciones se asusto..._

** -¿Que es esto? **

**_-La encontre hace días y crei que pues...Sabrias a quien le pertenecio,-_**_Dijo el inmortal sacando polvo de un estante**-****Es comos si aqui se hubiera librado una batalla...Alguien fue atacado y necesito saber quien lo iso**_

** -Pero...**

_** -Necesito tu ayuda Fionna, eres la unica que puede ayudarme ahora**_

**-Esta bien, lo are..._-_**_Dijo Fionna sin animos...Fueron avanzando en la pieza y era muy extraño_

_**-Busca pistas que sirvan si?-**El inmortal se alejo y Fionna reviso una habitacion, se dio cuenta que lo que habia alli era una cuna media quemada, tenia juguetes muy raro, Fionna los tomo y sonrio y al mover un sonajero algo ivadio su mente, en su mente pudo ver fuego, lleno de humo...Algo que se acercaba pero su pregunta era ¿Sera ella la que este entre las brazas?...Solo vio a alguien tomandola y luego escucho gritos... Fionna tiro asustada el sonajero, estaba paralizada del miedo, largo lagrimas cristalinas, el verlas se asombro por que no eran lagrimas comunes... Siguio admirando la cuna con asombro, era una habitacion para bebe... Salio de alli y se fue a lo que era la sala de estar y reviso muebles, las fotos eran increibles...Habian muy pocas que no se quemaron, eran humanos,Fionna se sorprendio al saber que hubo mas como ella, luego piso algo que se oia como vidrio, al mirar pudo darse cuenta que piso un cuadro medio quemado, dentro contenia una foto extraña...Levanto el marco de vidrio con la foto y al verla se quedo palida, era una mujer, de cabello dorado como oro ya como el sol, el hombre tenia cabello rubio tambien, la mujer sostenia un bebe con la covija rosada y el hombre sostenia a un bebe con la covija celeste...Fionna solto la foto rompiendo el marco de vidrio por completo y haciendo eco en toda la casa...Marshall se asuto y volo rapido hacia ella y al verla se asusto,Fionna estaba totalmente congelada sin desir nada solo mirando una pared_

**_-¿Fionna?_**_-La humana no respondi**o-****Eh! Chica! Responde!**-Se puso delante de ella y luego de moverla volvio a la realidad..._

**-¿AH?¡Marshall!**

**_ -¿Que te ocurrio?_**_-Al terminar la frase Fionna se avalanzo sobre el llorando,Marshall la abrazo**-****¿Que te ocurre Fionna?** _

**-Vi una foto y nose...Algo en mi se aterrorizo**

_Marshall solto a Fionna y del piso todo la foto quitandole los pedazos de vidrio que contenia, solo tomo la foto y la observo...Era raro por que la mujer que estaba alli era igual a Fionna, el padre era como fin pero con figote, era extraño..._

_** -Talvez tu hermana sepa que es**_

** -Tienes razon! Averiguemos sobre esto**_-Fionna mas feliz salio con Marshall de aquella casa abandonada...A unos quilometros aparecio Gumball montado en Lord Monochrormicorn...Parecia asustado!_

-Al...uff...Fin los encontre...Uff...

_** -Recupera el aliento**_

** -¿Que ocurrio Principe?-**_Dijo Fionna asustada _

-Trolls! Por todas partes! Consiguieron pasar la frontera y derrumbar las compuertas del castillo, ya estan en las aldeas!

_ Marshall y Fionna se miraron horrorizados, el reino estaba siendo atacados y ellos parados alli sin hacer nada_

** -Vallamos ya!**

** -Ire primero volando, tu ve con Gumball!**_-Fionna se subio con Gumball a Lord Mono_

-¿Que paso con mi hermana? ¿Donde esta Cake?

-Pues ella...Esta alla intentando detenerles el paso

** -¿QUE?¡¿CAKE ESTA ALLA SOLA PELIANDO?! ¡YA VAMONOS_!_**_-Lord Monochrormicorn avanzo super rapido y Marshall volaba mas rapido que el_

**_ -¡EL CASTILLO SE INCENDIA!_**_-Marshall gritando se acerco a el castillo, vio bastantes Trolls,Fionna noto a uno en especial_

** -¡MIRA ESE! ¡ES EL LIDER!**

-Vamos entonces!¡VAMOS LORD MONOCHORMICORN!_-Lord volo mas rapido, Fionna preparo su espada-Lista?-Fionna se desajusto un poco su mochila_

** -Lista!-**_Fionna Salto desde Lord callendo sobre el troll_**-¡Tu amigo! ¡Estas en problemas!**_-Dijo atacandolo con su espada pero el Troll fue mas rapido y la tomo de las piernas tirandola contra un árbol_

_** -¡FIONNA!-**Marshall se acerco a la humana**-¿Estas bien?¿Te iso daño?**_

** -Estoy bien!**

_ Fionna se levanto devil y vio que Gumball traia a alguien, era a mi,Cake!_

** -¡Cake! ¿Esta bien?**

-Esta inconciente!

** -Que alivio...**-_Fionna se paro_**-Lleven a Cake a un lugar seguro si? Yo ire a por esos Trolls**

_** -¿Estas loca?**_

-No puedes ir sola Fionna

** -No esta a discusion!**_-Fionna beso mi frente en señal que me cuide y partio hacia los Trolls_

_**-¿Ahora que?**_

-La lastimaran!..Mono!-_Lord se acerco_-Cuida de Cake hasta que volvamos si?_-Lord obedecio y Gumball junto a Marshall fueron por Fionna..._

**-No puedes conmigo!**_-Derrepente una bola de hielo iva directo a Fionna_

_**-¡FIONNA! NOOOOO!**__-Dijieron Gumball y Marshall al ver que Fionna seria golpeada pero una bola de Fuego destruyo la bola de hielo..._

**-¿Principe Flama?**

**-Por poco Fionna**_-Flama ayudo a levantar a Fionna con cuidado_

**-AAAH!**

**-Lo siento!**

_**-Estas bien Fionna?**-Dijo Marshall acercandose a ella_

**-Perfecta y ahora que?**

-Escuchen...Alguien enorme deve distraer a los otros Trolls

**-¿Pero quien?**

-yo lo are linda!

**-¿Ah?¡CAKE!-Fionna se avalanzo sobre mi!**

-Tambien te eche de menos hermana!

-Bien, Cake distraera a los Trolls de las murallas reales, Marshall...Encargate de los de las aldeas ¿Si?, Yo con Lord Monochrormicorn ire por el lider,Fionna..,,Eligue con quien ir

**-Voy con Cake! Es mi hermana**

-Principe Flama...Con Marshall!_-El inmortal y el ardiente se miraron de reojo furisos_

**-¡VAMOS!**_-Todos fuerona sus posiciones,Fionna sobre Cake llegaron hacia la muraya,Cake se iso mas grande y ataco a los Trolls, Fionna con su espada tambien hasta que vio algo en el suelo...Era...¡¿Un arco?!, se quedo gelida por que ese arco le trajo recuerdos, tomo el arco con las flechas,coloco una y fijo su objetivo...Al lanzarsela se cubrio como de una llama color celes y emvistio por completo a un Trolls, lo inmovilizo por complet_o

**-CAKE!** _-Me acerque a ella_

-¿Que fue eso?_-dije asustada y herizandome toda_

**-No lo se...Solo tire una flecha**

-Pues... tira mas asi los quitamos de alli Linda!_-Fionna iso lo que el ordene y disparo mas flechas encantadas,yo los ataque a todos..._

**{Mientras con Marshall}**

_Marshall se iso un murcielago enorme y ataco a todos los Trolls! La gente de Dulce Reino estaban en peligro...Flama intento ayudar a la gente y protegerlos de los Trolls..._

-Veo que sois unos inutiles-Dijo un Troll riendose de ambos jovenes,Flama la iso facil y le disparo,

_**-Son demaciados**_

**-Lo se! Estamos en aprietos!**

_**-No lo creo****!**-De la nada aprecio Fionna y Cake,la humana tiro flechas inmovilizando a todos **-¿Como isiste eso?**_

**-No tengo idea pero creo que las flechas son magicas**

-Ten cuidado_-Fionna, inmovilizo a todos los Trolls_

_**-Hay otros mas dentro del reino**_

**-¡Oh no!**

-El Principe y Lord Mono!_-Dije angustiada con temor de perder a mi Mono_

**_-Vamos a buscar a el Cara de Chicle y Lord..._**_-dijo Marshall amargado y partimos...Al llegar,el Principe y Lord estaban tirados en el suelo_

**-¡PRINCIPE!**

-¡LORD MONO_!-Ambas fuimos a ver si estaban bien, estaban mal-heridos_

**-¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!**_-dijo Fionna desesperada_

_-Yo que tu no lo haría niñata! El se queda conmigo-¿Que persona podia aparecer ahora? ¡La Reina Helada!_

**-Tu planeaste todo esto!**

_-Claro que no! Ojala lo hubiera echo Fionna Pero...Alguien mas lo iso...Alguien que sabe quien eres, te busca a ti y a tu hermano...Pronto sabras de que trata jajajajaja_

**-Maldita bruja! Deja este reino en paz!**_-Fionna empuño el arco..._

_-¡ESPERA!¡ESE ES...!¡EL ARCO DE MELIZA!-Fionna dejo de apuntar a la Reina Helada_

**-¡¿QUIEN ES MELIZA?! ¡CONTESTA!**

_-Pues...¿Ella? Fue...Como una Hechizera poderosa, la magia suya pasaba atravez de su arco y veo que tu tambien tienes ese don, asique te matare para ahorrarme otra bruja-La Reina Helada se acercaba a Fionna, pero la humana fue mas lista y le tiro flechas, el resto luchaba contra Trolls_

**-¿Como pudiste lastimarlos?**

_-Me obligaron a hacerlo Fionna! No tube mas eleccion que esa...-La Reina ataco a Fionna tirandola al suelo, luego se acerco a la humana y antes de que pudiease ser lastimada, alguien se puso frente a ella y la protegio con su Bajo-Acha..._

**-Gracias Marshall**_-Dijo cansada Fionna...La Reina Helada estaba super peligrosa! Se acerco a la humana y al inmortal, Marshall se puso delante de Fionna para protegerla..._

_-¿Crees que puedes protegerla?_

-¡Fionna!_-Grite desesperada,Fionna tomo su arco_

_-No eres una bruja, no creas que puedes usar eso_

**-Puedo tomar venganza sobre ti**_-Fionna estaba a punto de tirarle un flecha hasta que alguien se interpuso!_

**_-¡NO FIONNA!_**

**-¿Por que?**

_**-¡Recuerda quien es ella para** **mi!- **Fionna puso sus ojos como plato, habia olvidado lo que era la Reina Helada para Marshall,¡su familiar!_

**-Yo...Lo siento pero...Mira todo lo que ah echo,lastimo a todos en el Dulce Reino!**

_La Reina Helada solo me miro con mi arco y ordeno a los Trolls largarse..._

**-*-*Fionna Pov*-*-**

_-Juro que volvere! Por ese arco!-La Reina se fue dejandome con una gran intriga, ¿Que es este arco?¿Que hace?¿Por que es tan importante?y...¿Quien es Meliza?_

_Callo la noche y mi duda crecia, todos estabamos en el Dulce Reino para componer todo, Gumball estaba con los pelos y tenia demaciado trabajo para el..._

-Ufff...Que día

**-Las peores cosas pasar rapido Principe**

-Me encantiaria tener tu obtimismo Fionna...Pero soy...

**-Demaciado amargado para tenerlo Viejo?**

-Si!

**-Jajajajajajaja** _-Ambos reimos juntos, a pesar del imcomveniente con Marshall, aun me agradaba Gumball como amigo_

**-Aun sigo pensando viejo...¿Que onda con ese arco? ¿Que cosa hace?**

-Mmmm...Creo que conosco un lugar que tiene cada elemento magico de Aaa

**-¿Que estamos esperando viejo? ¡Vamos!**

-Espera Fionna!_-Gumball me freno_-Hay que viajar para llegar hasta alli

_**-Viajara? ¿Por un arco nada amas?**_

-Marshall! Esto no te imcumbe

**-Yo puedo llevarte Fionna -**_Y asi empezo la pelea entre Gumball,Marshal y el Principe Flama_

**-¡YA BASTA!**_-Todos me quedaron viendo-_ **Ire sola bien?**

_**-Es muy peligroso Fionna**_

**-Mas peligroso es ir con ustedes 3 peliando**

-No lo haremos mas

-Entonces subance y vamonos!_-Dijo mi hermana arriba de Lord ya lista para salir_

-Flama y Marshall volaran ok?

**-Bien...**

**_-Como_**_ **digan!- **Ambos respondieron sin ganas, me subi a Lord junto a Cake y Gumball...Luego partimos..._

**-¿Oiste eso?**

_**-¿Oir que?**_

**-Eso!**

_**-Awwwghhh! Yo no oi nada tonto, ya duermete-**El humano se levanto solo seguido por sus instintos...Salio de la cueva de Marceline, al acerlo alguien se avalanzo sobre el..._

**-¡Por glop!¿Que crees que haces?**_-Dijo Finn asustado..._

**Ok! Enserio lamento la comfucion pero el maldito word me cago todo! por que si vs pones en html podes copiar y pegar ese codigo para que te salga el cap tal cual pero al parecer no cinsidio...La buena noticia es que logre completar el cap...(N para mi:No escribir mas capitulos media dormida hasta las 5 AM jajajaajaja) lamento todo y esperen el otro sip? besos!(Prometo que no volvera a suceder xD)**


	5. Chapter 5:Venganza En Llamas

**Aqui les traigo un nuevo cap, No publicare tan amenudo pero...Lo intentare...La siguiente historia ya sabran quien la contara...Si no aviso quien la narra es por que la narro yoop pero ya no como Cake sip? ;)**

**-Pero que...!**

-Finn! Deves esconderme! Esta loca! Mis grumos me lo disen!

**-Princesa Grumosa! Primero sal de arriba mio**_-Dijo empujando a Grumosa lejos de el-_**Segundo...¿Que cosas dises?**

-Creme Finn...Luego lo sabras, ahora escondeme por favor_-El humano la miro raro,Grumosa lo jalo hasta ponerlo a la altura de su boca, el susurro a su oido..._

-La Princesa Flama..._-Dijo en susurros, Finn casi no entendia nada_

**-¿De que hablas?¿Que paso con ella?**-Volvio a susurrar al humano

-Ella...Las apariencias engañan...

**-¡FIIIIIINN! ¿DONDE ESTAS?****-**_Finn giro su rostro y era ella...La Princesa Flama_

-Recuerda Finn...Las apariencias engañan

_**-Con permisooooooo!**__-Empujo a Grumosa al suelo-__**¿Que haces heroe?**__-Dijo coqueteandole al humano, este se puso raro_

-No Princesa! No empujes a Grumosa!

**-Por favor! Solo se arruinara algunos grumos...Dejala**_-Y empujo a Finn lejos de Grumosa dejandole quemaduras en sus brazos...Grumosa le iso señas de que no crea nada_

**-Ya basta Princesa Flama! Esto es muy malo...No quiero hablar contigo**

**-¿No quieres?**_-Dijo Flama entre lagrimas, Finn se asusto por que Flama era muy peligrosa asustada_

**-Corre Grumosa!**_-Grumosa se escapo y Finn saco su espada_

**-No querras emfrentarte a mi y yo no quiero peliar contigo amor...**

**-No me digas amor! Ya no soy tu novio y jamas lo sere!**_-Flama se encendio mas_

**-¿Como te atrevez? ¡DIII QUE ME AMAS HUMANO! DILOOO FIIIINN!**_-La Princesa Flama comenzo a tirar bolas de fuego fuera de la casa de Marceline..A lo lejos se veia alguien espiando todo...Finn se enfrento a Flama pero antes de ser vencido grito algo que la dejo helada y apagada..._

**-yoo...¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE OTRA!**_-Flama detubo sus esferas de fuego y se quedo viendolo pero luego solo lloro..._

**-¿Como pudiste? Crei que querrias volver conmigo insignificante! ¿Quien es la chica?**

**-No te dire pero ya basta Princesa Flama! Esto es ridiculo!**_-El humano solto su espada y callo de rodillas al suelo mirando hacia abajo-_**-****Ya no quiero peliar contigo...**_-Flama arrojo una gran llamarada pero antes de llegar hacia el se interpuso alguien que golpio la llamarada con su bajo-acha saliendo despedida hacia el Reino Helado..._

**{Mientras, en el Reino Helado}**

_-No Gunther...La nieve no es helado a menos que tenga colores_

-Cuack cuack

_-No me recrimines Gunther...Estoy disiendo la verdad, al Rey Señor Helado no le gusta que coman su helado sin preparar_

-Cuack cuack

_-No estoy mintiendo Gunther! Soy ayudante del Rey Señor Helado..._

-Cuack cuack cuack!

_-¿Por que te contaria algo falso? Ya no quiero discutir contigo Gunther-Derrepente una llamarada de fuego estrello contra una montaña de hielo...Rey Helado y Gunther miraron..._

_-Eso Gunther...Es del Rey Señor Helado derretido.._

-Cuack cuack cuak

_-Nooo...No se come el helado derretido, ave hambrienta!_

**_{En la cueva de Marceline}_**

**-Marceline! ¿Quien te imvito aqui?**

**_-Es mi casa Flamita! Asique mueve tu estupido trasero flameante de aqui y vete a buscar problemas en otro lugar..._**

**-Das lastima! Proteges a este humano jajaja! Que bajo as caido vampiresa!**_-Marcy le gruño a su atacante con sus ojos bien rojos, esquibo las esferas de Flama y aparecio por detras de ella golpiandola con su bajo-acha!_

**_-Te lo adverti Maldita Flameante! Vete de aqui!_**

**-¡GRRR! ¡JAMAAAS!**_-Flama ardio de hira y se iso una enorme bestia de fuego que intento acabar con Marceline, Finn salio de su trance y tomando su espada ayudo a Marceline..._

**-Ya basta Flama! Eres muy peligrosa!**

**-Peligrosa? ¡TE DEMOSTRARE QUE ES SER PELIGROSA!**_-__Flama se fue volando hacia el Dulce Reino..._

**-Oh no! ¡Los habitantes del Dulce Reino estaran en problemas! Vamos Marceline!**_-El humano corrio pero la vampiresa se quedo alli parada, Finn al ver a su amiga alli se paro-_**-¿Marcy?¿Que no vienes?**

**_-No soy un heroe como tu...Mi lugar esta aqui_**

**-En estos momentos el Dulce Reino necesita uno...**_-Finn le ofrecio su mano a Marcy...Ella volo y lo tomo de sus hombros...Ambos partiendo hacia el Dulce Reino..._

**{En el Dulce Reino}**

_La Dulce Princesa salia de su castillo pero vio todos los habitantes de su reino corriendo y todo prendido fuego..._

-Princesa!_-La Princesa dirigio su mirada a Jake-_La Princesa Flama esta fuera de control!_-Dijo el perro alado de ArcoIris_

-¿Ah? Grr! ¡GUARDIAS!¡ DESPEJEN TODO Y QUIERO A ESA FLAMA FUERA DE MI REINO! ¡Jake! ¡Deten a la Princesa como puedas hasta que llegue Finn! ¡ArcoIris! ¡Tu vendras conmigo!_-Jake beso a su novia que hace unos días se habia enterado que era padre,mejor dicho,seria...Jake se iso enorme..._

-¡PRINCESA FLAMA!¡YA BASTA!_-Dijo el perro delante de ella..._

**-¡Jake!¡TODO EL DULCE REINO PAGARA EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE TENGO!**_-Flama incendio todo..._

**-¡Ya basta Princesa!**

-Hermanito!

_**-Patearemos tu trasero flameante**__-Dijo Marceline furiosa_

-**¡JAJAJAJA! ¡SOIS DEVILES!**

**-Marcy! Tenemos que derrotarla pero como!**

-Pueso...Yo puedo atarla con mis patas

**-No Jake! Te quemaras hermano!**

-No hay eleccion! Ustedes busquen opciones_-Jake fue a intentar detener a Flama pero Finn estaba nervioso..._

**-Marcy! Talvez con tu bajo-acha puedas aturdirla**

**_-No estoy segura! ¡Necesito parlantes!_**

**-Tu chillido de murcielago mas tu bajo la aturdiran tanto que no seguira mas**

**_-Es tan loco...¡Que podria funcionar! Buen trabajo heroe pero...¿Como nos acercamos a ella,deves llevarla hacia los canales pero fuera del Dulce Reino_**

**-De eso yo me encargo! Ve a ajustar tu bajo**

**_-Bien pero..._**

-¡TE LLEVOOOO FIIIIIIIIIIINN!_-ArcoIris tomo al humano de los hombros..._

_**-¡CREO QUE ESTAS EN BUENAS MANOS!...O patas...**__-Dijo Marcy a lo lejos, mientras Dulce Princesa ayudo a subir a Finn arriba de ArcoIris_

-Justo a tiempo Finn! ¿Cual es su plan?

**-Aturdirla en los canales para acerla caer alli, Marceline usara su bajo y su chillido para dejarla sorda y aturdida...¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a atraerla?**

-Una pregunta...¿Ella te quiere a ti?

**-Eso parece**

-Entonces Caramelo comido...Sera facil pero devemos tener cuidado con su fuego, sujetate fuerte!_-Dulce Princesa ordeno a ArcoIris a ir en direccion a la Princesa Flama_

**-¡HEY!¡PRINCESA FLAMA! ¡SI ME QUIERES...VEN POR MII!**_-Dijo el humano gritandole a Flama_

**-¡GRRR! ¡FIIIINN!**_-La Princesa Flama persigio a ArcoIris hasta el canal...El humano pudo notar que Marceline se acercaba arriba de Jake,que por sierto, tenia quemaduras graves...Finn salto de ArcoIris poniendose frente al canal y frente a ella..._

**-¡aqui me tienes Princesa!**_-La Princesa se encogio un poco sin dejar su forma de monstruo en llamas...Ya frente a Finn para atacarlo,este cerro sus ojos..._

_**-¡HEY TRASERO DE FUEGO!¡TOMA ESTOOOOOOOOOO!**__-Marceline iso un chillido que era insoportable para los oidos de cualquiera segido de un gran sonido de su bajo-acha...La Princesa no pudo evitar encogerse y llegar a la altura del humano...Luego callo al canal cansada,el humano y la vampiresa se pusieron delante de ella..._

**-Asi no Flamita! No es la forma correcta de desquitarte con tu ex! jajajajaja**

**-Jajajajaja**_-La Dulce Princesa se acerco poniendole unas esposas regaladas por su padre (por las dudas que hubiera otro ataque de su hija como el que ocurrio hace meses cuando Finn corto con ella) que evitarian que se haga enorme o se encieda o cualquier poder que lastime..._

-En el nombre de todos los habitantes Dulce y mi reino...Estas arrestada_-Flama solo lloro que iso que el humano se sintiera mal creyendo que es toda su culpa_

**{En el Dulce Reino}**

-En el nombre de todo mi Reino...Pido disculpas por el comportamiento de su altesa...La Princesa Flama, le di la ultima vez una oportunidad pero le desaprovecho...Ahora en adelante,¡Esta desterrada de todo lugar para siempre!...Solo podra tocar su Reino de Fuego y nada mas,alli permanecera por un gran tiempo..._-Flama bajo su rostro llorando lagrimas acidas, Finn iso unos paso hacia adelante..._

**-En nombre mio, quiero pedirles perdon...¡Si jamas me hubiese enamorado de este...¡Monstruo! Jamas hubiese pasado esto...**_-La Dulce Princesa lo abrazo_

-En nombre mio y de mi reino te damos las gracias Finn y a Marceline_-Abrazo a la vampiresa_-Tambien a Jake_-Acaricio el cabeza del perro-_Por aver salvado mi reino..._-Todos aplaudieron..._

**-Jajajaja**

-Eso es lo que llamo festejo!

_**-Ok...Demaciado para mi! No soy una heroe pero de todas formas gracias...**__-La vempiresa abrazo a sus amigos(Jake & Finn) y rapidamente los solto, se sentia extraño tanto afecto de parte de un vampiro..._

***-*-*-*-*Marceline Pov*-*-*-*-***

**_Querido diario...Hoy fue un día muy extraño,por primera vez me senti como un heroe y...¡Me gusto!_**

**_Fue muy raro...Senti felicidad al peliar junto a Finn y Jake, mas de la que acostumbro, fue mas divertido con Finn...Fue extraño y mucho, siento que a Finn le agrado mas, por una parte me agrada que la Princesa Flama fuese desterrada jajajajaja! Fue lo mas vergonzoso para una Princesa (Y eso que soy reina malumorada, jamas de mis miles de años ise eso), pero por otro...¿Por que querría venganza contra el por lo que paso hace meses?..Era extraño y mas aun por que...¿De quién estaría enamorado Finn?¿Seria otra vez de la Dulce Princesa? Esas preguntas quedarían para responder mas adelante pero mientras...¡Amo vivir con la duda ;B)_**

**_Firma:Marceline, Reina de Nocheosfera y nueva Heroína de Ooo._**

**Lamento la tardanza! Espero que les guste y el cap que viene sera mas divertido...Lo prometo! Ayer fue un dia muy traumante! Espero que suban ustedes caps! besos!**


End file.
